John Barnes (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Richard Barnes (Bucky, grandfather), Peggy Barnes (grandmother), Unidentified father (presumed deceased), unidentified mother (presumed deceased), Rebecca Barnes (Bucky, sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Unknown, formally World Party headquarters Philadelphia on Counter-Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Human brought to life when Franklin Richards created Counter-Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Rob Liefeld | First = Heroes Reborn Vol 1 ½ | Last = Captain America Vol 2 5 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the Fantastic Four's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman, subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There, they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they had recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. This new reality was entirely populated with recreations of these heroes' old allies and foes, including an entire population of individuals unique to this reality all with their own uniquely manufactured histories, among them was John Barnes. John is the grandson of Richard and Peggy Barnes who were associates of Captain America during World War II and the older brother of Rebecca "Rikki" Barnes. The fate of John's parents are unknown, however it is possible that they are deceased as he and Rikki lived with his grandparents in their home in Philadelphia. John and his friend Gus became disenfranchised youth and became easily indoctrinated into the World Party a political party that had a platform that was a thinly veiled white supremacy front, and he and Gus attended one of their rallies despite Rikki's attempt to stop them from going.Captain America Vol. 2 #1 The group was led by a man named Alexander who was known as Master Man, a Nazi super-soldier active during World War II. His World Party was financially backed by the Red Skull who, with a stockpile of nuclear weapons, hoped to ethnically cleanse the United States of non-white races. John became a devoted member of the organization, shaved his head, and left to live at their Philadelphia headquarters.Captain America Vol. 2 #2 Fearing for her brother, Rikki put on a crude costume and went after her brother. Running into him at the World Party headquarters, he was willing to shoot her if she went to the authorities about the group's plot, and she was strapped to a nuclear bomb by the Red Skull.Captain America Vol. 2 #4 She eventually was freed by Captain America and knocked her brother out with a single kick to the face.Captain America Vol. 2 #5 John's fate remains unrevealed, but it's presumable that he was taken into SHIELD custody. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn Category:Barnes Family Category:Carter Family